1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfboard deck grips or traction pads, and more particularly, to surfboard deck grips or traction pads having a storage compartment therein.
2. Background of the Invention
Surfboard deck grips (also sometimes known as traction pads) are well known in the art. For example, Gorilla Grip™, X-Trac™, K-Grip™, On a Mission™, Sticky Bumps™, and many other models are commercially available. They are often made of polymer or polymer foam materials such as polyurethane, and adhered to a surfboard deck using various types of adhesives. None of the present models, however, include a storage compartment for safely storing small articles.
While surfing, surfers usually dress in swimwear and/or a wet suit. Although swimwear and wet suits sometimes provide pockets for storing very small articles, such pockets often do not provide the space or reliability for securely storing valuable items that a surfer may desire to keep in his or her-possession. Examples of such small articles include sunscreen, wax, car keys, cell phones, identification cards, money, charge cards, eyeglasses, and so forth. Furthermore, storing such items in a pocket of swimwear or a wet suit is often uncomfortable and inconvenient for the surfer.
Consequently, there is a pressing need for surfers to have a place to safely store small articles, that is optionally waterproof, and that does not interfere with the act of surfing.